


run away

by hojoonahaf



Series: hansol x bjoo [10]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M, its only hinted at, the jeje is rly low-key okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojoonahaf/pseuds/hojoonahaf
Summary: the one in which they’re running away from the police





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy! c;

Hansol's hands were trembling on the steering wheel as they drove through the city that was towering above them intimidatingly. Byungjoo next to him was quiet, eyes fixed on the road ahead of them, but Hansol knew he was dying inside just like him.  
"Joo?", he asked quietly, his voice surprisingly steady. "You know we had to do it, right?"  
"I know."  
"Are you regretting it?"  
There was no answer for a long time, then, finally: "No. It's just scary, that's all. I can't wait until we get out of this place."  
"Same."   
And with that, Hansol sped up.

-

_It all starts with a date at B-Joo's place, all sweet and romantic with candles, a blanket fort and countless kisses. They've been going out for a while and Hansol loves it, loves being like this with his best friend who is now also his boyfriend._

-

The bag of money was heavy in his hands as Hansol pulled out a bundle of cash, passing the bag to B-Joo who took it tentatively, as if he still couldn't believe it.  
"How much do you think he'll want?", B-Joo asked eventually as they stepped away from the car, walking a few steps down the road.  
"I don't know, but we have more than enough money, don't you think?", Hansol replied, hooking his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder as they stood in the dark and waited. They hadn't touched in a few hours but it had felt like years and the contact was nice even though Byungjoo tensed up for a second before finally leaning into Hansol.   
"Don't worry. We can manage this. We can start our new life now."

-

_They are lying next to each other, buried underneath a pile of blankets and B-Joo is mumbling something about uni and Hansol is only half listening because he's way too concentrated on the way Byungjoo's hand feels in his._

-

The backseat was packed with all kinds of stuff, boxes and bags piled on top of each other and Hansol wasn't sure whether he wanted to know what was inside. They had to squeeze into the narrow space and there weren't even seat belts to keep them safe, but Hansol didn't mind because this was their only way of getting out of here, the only way they could actually start over and leave all of this behind.  
B-Joo smiled as Jenissi (who was a supposedly trustworthy friend of his brother) turned up the radio and started rapping along to the beat as he started driving. 

-

_They're in the kitchen and Hansol can't stop kissing him, because it's so good and soft and everything he has ever longed for. B-Joo isn't even trying to escape, pressing closer as they kiss and kiss and kiss and they don't notice when the door gets unlocked.  
Hansol pulls away, flinching, when he hears the gasp coming from the kitchen doorway._

-

Jenissi's house was small and just as cramped as his car but it was better than nothing and the two of them got a room all for themselves to spend the night in. In the evening, they sat in the garden, together with Jenissi and a guy named Xero who seemed to live with him and Hansol wasn't as scared as he should have been. They were technically on the run, yes, but somehow this place that was far away from the city felt safe. 

-

_Byungjoo's parents are mad and Hansol hates himself for not being more careful. His boyfriend calls him in the middle of the night, crying, because they forbid them to see each other and Hansol's heart shatters into a million pieces._

-

"There's a car you can use to get to the coast.", Jenissi explained, laying out the map in front of them. "It's a bit old fashioned but you can't take the plane or they'll find you immediately. I have a friend who owns a ship, he will bring you overseas."  
"Thanks.", Hansol mumbled, feeling overwhelmed by how prepared Jenissi seemed to be for all of this. "Thank you for your help."

-

_"We'll run away together.", Hansol promises after a month of barely seeing B-Joo anymore, his eyes filled with tears because he honestly doesn't know how to go on. "We can go somewhere new, start over."_  
"How are you planning to do that?" Byungjoo is soft in his arms, face pressed into Hansol's shoulder as they hug tightly. "We're broke. All the money I own is from my parents and you don't even have a job."  
"Don't lose hope.", Hansol mumbles more to himself than to B-Joo. "There must be a way."  
"Yeah." Byungjoo's voice is bitter. "What do you wanna do? Rob a bank?"

-

The sun was shining down on them as they walked towards the car that was old and rusty and would bring them to somewhere they'd been dreaming of for so long.  
"Give me a call when you get there, will you?", Jenissi said and Hansol nodded, getting into the driver's seat. "Also good luck wherever you go."  
He seemed content and Hansol knew it was because of the money they'd given him, but also because everything had gone so well.  
"Thanks. Good luck to you, too."

"I love you.", B-Joo mumbled after a few minutes of driving and Hansol couldn't help but grin. They didn't know where they were going, exactly, but he supposed he would find out. With B-Joo by his side there was nothing to be afraid of, really.


End file.
